


A Million Ways to Say "I Love You"

by EmbarrassedDragon234



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Autistic Dipper Pines, Autistic Ford Pines, Autistic Mabel Pines, Autistic Pines Family, Autistic Stan Pines, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's not outright stated but they are cause I said so, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, platonic i love yous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassedDragon234/pseuds/EmbarrassedDragon234
Summary: "She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers, and started giggling happily. "This means I love you!" She giggled again and smiled so wide her eyes closed.Ford blinked in surprise, Oh. That. . . had not been what he was expecting."Different one-shots about how the extended Pines family says "I love you"Tags will be updated as I add chapters, will eventually have the whole Pines family plus Soos and Wendy





	1. Ford and Mabel

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep until I wrote this down, so take it
> 
> This first one is something I actually do, it's nice when you don't have words, or feel like you need more than just words to make it important

Ford hmmed, looking over the different papers spread out on the ground in front of him. Stan had finally agreed to play dd&md with him, and he was trying to create a campaign with as little math as possible (for Stan at least) but that still had enough treasure hunting and conning yourself out of situations for Stan to enjoy (it wasn't as hard as most would think, considering the Dungeon Master did most of the calculations after character creation anyway.)

"Grunkle Ford Grunkle Ford!" Ford blinked, and looked up. Mabel?

She was practically vibrating, bouncing on the balls of her feet with a thousand-watt smile. Well, at least that meant that nothing was wrong. "Yes? What's wrong?"

She made a high pitched squealing noise, "Gimme your hand!"

"Ah, ok?" And it really was a testament to how much he cared for this girl that he actually did it.

She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers, and started giggling happily. "This means I love you!" She giggled again and smiled so wide her eyes closed.

Ford blinked in surprise, Oh. That. . . had not been what he was expecting. He wasn't exactly sure what he _had_ been expecting, but not that. He chuckled, and grabbed Mabel's other hand and did the same thing. "Well then, I love you too."

Mabel gasped, apparently not expecting her odd gesture to be returned; then smiled and launched herself at him in a bear hug "I love you a whole whole lot Grunkle Ford!" Then ran off, yelling something about celebratory stickers.

Ford laughed. His family was so odd. He really had no idea how he had survived without them.


	2. Ford and Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ford takes some cues from Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will actually be a different way to say I love you, promise. The first chapter and this one is what inspired this idea in the first place

"Stanley, may I talk with you for a moment?" 

Stan looked up from where he was pulling the last piece of bacon off the stove for breakfast to see his brother standing stiff, with his hands behind his back. "Sure poindexter, what's up?" he said, wiping his hands on his shirt.

Ford jumped. "Ah, well, you see," he cleared his throat and blushed. "Well, I, um, was talking with Mabel earlier and she said we needed to be more. . .communicative. So." 

Stan chuckled. "Well, we're certainly better than we used ta be, but she's probably right. What's up?"

Ford blushed harder "Well, yes. She actually said we were getting rather good at, and I quote 'not being silly doo-doo heads and saying when you're upset.'" Stan laughed at that, that was a very Mabel sentence. "but said that we needed to be more positively communicative too, so, um" Ford took a deep breath, seemingly to calm himself, and grabbed Stan's hand and interlocked their fingers. He cleared his throat. "This means I love you." the blush was now traveling down his throat.

Stan looked at their hands for a moment, then chuckled and brought their joined hands to his forehead. "I love you too, ya nerd. Come on, we should call the kids down for breakfast." and if his eyes were a little misty, well, that was no one's business but his own.


	3. Dipper and Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mabel needs some reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's more hurt/comfort than just fluff. Whoops. It's not bad though.  
> These chapters also keep getting shorter

"Mabel?" Dipper squinted as he opened the hatch to their attic. "Are you here?" They had been home for a few months now and eighth grade was. . . stressful. To say the least. According to their parents Mabel had had to come home early today, and was refusing to talk to them.

"Mabel's not here. she's in sweater town." Mabel sniffed from where she was curled up against a wall in the dark.

Dipper winced. It was worse than he thought. He crawled the rest of the way into the attic, gently closing the hatch behind him. "Well, is there anything I could do to help her out of sweater town?"

Mabel started to shake her head, then stopped. "Sit?" she asked plaintively.

Dipper blew out a breath in relief. "Yeah." He crawled to sit next to her by the wall. "Yeah. I can do that."

Mabel sniffed again, and hiccuped, then scooted closer to Dipper. _I love you._

Dipper smiled, and moved so their arms were touching "I love you too Mabel"

Mabel laughed weakly, bumped him, and said "Twin ESP." and suddenly Dipper knew everything would be alright.


End file.
